Una rockera, dos demonios, un can, una princesa y un doctor
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: Secuela de "Te equivocas, Cullen, la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga"
1. Chapter 1

-Billie! Joey! Tienen 5 segundos para venir aquí, antes de que Ozzy y yo los dejemos varados, lo juro- grito la hermosa mujer de azulinos cabellos, mientras sujetaba a "Ozzy", un enorme perro siberiano negro, de ojos turquesas y expresión juguetona- a por ellos, chico- dijo Isabella, mientras soltaba al enorme can, y lo veía alejarse a toda velocidad, para luego oír un gritito de sorpresa, seguido de carcajadas y ver como dos adorables niños idénticos corrían, perseguidos por Ozzy, que parecía reírse junto a ellos.

-acá estamos, mami- Billie fue el primero en hablar, con un tono dulce, tanteando el terreno para ver si su madre ya se había enojado. Ante esto, la chica de ojos chocolates no pudo más que reírse con desgano, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus pequeños eran su debilidad, y ellos estaban perfectamente conscientes de eso.

-vamos a conocer nuestra nueva casa, ¿de acuerdo?- les dijo dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de ambos. luego de un unánime y entusiasta "¡siii!" de parte de los gemelos y un ladrido de la mascota familiar, todos se subieron al coche y, luego de colocarse los cinturones, partieron rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Los niños jugaban con Ozzy en el asiento trasero, mientras Is conducía, buscando su nueva casa, escondida entre los espesos bosques de Forks. "Aquí estoy, de nuevo" murmuró. "Alec, no sé qué haré sin ti ahora" pensó.

Los recuerdos se agrupaban en su mente. Despues de que el le pidiese matrimonio todo parecía perfecto. Se casaron en un avión, rumbo a un concierto que debían dar ¡en un avión! Y ella no sabia nada. Alec le había dicho que el avión privado que solian contratar para viajar no estaba disponible, asi que viajarían en una línea normal, en primera clase; a ella le pareció bien, ¡que sorpresa fue encontrar sobre el avión en pleno vuelo, que todos los pasajeros eran conocidos, amigos e incluso su padre! Nunca había llorado tanto de felicidad. Tras dar el si, y llegar a destino, siguieron trabajando como si nada. Habían decidido no tomar luna de miel, ambos amaban sus ocupaciones y no querían bajarse del escenario. A la semana, Jacob y Leah le comunicaron , extasiados, a Bella, que estaban embarazados, y por lo mismo, decidieron no seguir en la banda, querían comenzar a formar un hogar estable en algún lugar, para el pequeño que venía en camino. Is estaba feliz por ellos, y los apoyo. Consiguió nuevos miembros para la banda, James y Victoria. Se llevaron bien enseguida, y seis meses después, Bella supo que entre ellos se llevaron MUY bien, recordaba que había bromeado con Alec sobre la "epidemia de embarazos". Los próximos seis meses toco con la banda de su esposo, y la gente estaba enloquecida por lo maravilloso del dueto, Isabella adoptó un poco mas el estilo steampunk de los hermanos Vulturi, mientras que ellos le agregaron el característico estilo punk rocker de Is a sus composiciones, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Bella empezó a enfermar, vomitaba a todas horas, se sentía cansada y con hambre todo el tiempo. Fue en su primer aniversario de casados en que ambos supieron que esa enfermedad se llamaba embarazo, ¡que felices estaban ambos!, "sin embargo las cosas cambiaron con los meses" pensó Bella, amargamente. Ella ya no iba a las giras, por su avanzado embarazo, y a Alec le parecía bien, lo que ella no sabia era que el creía que era cosa de nueve meses, y claro que para ella no. Ella jamás dejaría que sus hijos fuesen cuidados por otros mientras ella andaba en cualquier parte del mundo, ni tampoco los obligaría a vivir viajando, cambiando de colegios cada mes, por supuesto que no.

Los pequeños nacieron, el primero tenia el cabello castaño de su madre, y los ojos celestes de su padre. Bella estaba muy emocionada, incluso cuando seguía en labor de parto.

-Joey- sollozó extasiada. Alec sostuvo al pequeño, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-nuestro hijo va a llamarse como el vocalista de los Ramones- medio rió, emocionado, ante la pequeña criatura que tenía en brazos.

Billie se hizo esperar cinco minutos, antes de hacer su salida triunfal. Bella lo tomo entre sus brazos, acariciando el fino y casi inexistente cabello del pequeño, de un color negro azabache, como el de su padre, mientras que sus ojos eran verdes como dos esmeraldas, al verlo, Bella se puso a llorar, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-tiene los ojos de mi madre- le dijo a su esposo, y el solo sonrio y la beso con dulzura. El sabia que Bella extrañaba a su madre, hoy mas que nunca la hubiese necesitado a su lado. A veces ella le decía que era tan pequeña cuando Renné murió, que le costaba recordar bien su rostro, pero siempre recordaba esos ojos verdes, divertidos y cariñosos que su madre poseía.

-ella nos esta viendo, cara mia. Estoy seguro de que esta cuidando de nuestra familia- le susurro, limpiándole las lagrimas, ganándose una sonrisa de su esposa, que asintió. El era tan dulce, tan perfecto para ella. El siempre sabia como curar su corazón.

Los problemas vinieron luego, cuando Bella decidió quedarse en casa a cuidar a los niños. A Alec le molestaba, el quería ver a Isabella sobre el escenario, junto a el, y Bella noto como el quería solucionar todo con dinero "contrataremos a los mejores cuidadores que el dinero pueda pagar" le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero causo exactamente lo contrario "no hay mejor cuidadora para mis hijos que su propia madre, y eso, Alec, no lo conseguiras en ninguna tienda". Ella había sido tajante, y Alec termino por dejar de insistir, pero el no estaba nunca, siempre andaba recorriendo el mundo de concierto en concierto, y cuando se veian, a el le aburría que Bella solo tuviese para contar anécdotas de biberones y noches en vela, mientras a ella le frustraba que a el le importase tan poco sus hijos. Asi pasaron dos años, como extraños.

Los rumores acerca de que Alec tenia una amante en cada país al que iba no tardaron en llenar diarios y paginas web enteras, pero Bella no se preocupó; sin embargo, el dia que el volveria, después de seis meses, armó sus maletas y las de sus pequeños, preparo la cena y esperó.

Su esposo llegó, vio la cena, las velas y la mirada cariñosa que ella le brindaba, eso lo descolocó, se sentó junto a ella y se besaron, ninguno sintió nada.

-Me voy con los niños- Isabella lo dijo como si fuera el comentario mas natural del mundo, mientras servia la cena en cada plato. Alec se congeló, y tardo un minuto en contestar eso.

-¿por qué?- pregunto, sin reproche ni tristeza en su voz, solo curiosidad- sabes que todo lo que dicen es mentira, no te engañe, no soy un miserable-.

-lo se, caro mio- Is sonrio y tomo su mano, que reposaba sobre la mesa- eres un gran hombre, Alec Vulturi, eso lo se muy bien; por eso me voy- el iba a interrumpirla, pero ella con una seña le pidió que la dejase terminar hablar- fui muy feliz a tu lado, y se que te hice feliz también, pero las personas y las circunstancias cambian. Tu te enamoraste de Is, para ti, ella era como una diosa, una fuerza rebelde y sobrenatural que podía contra todo, y yo me enamore de Alec Vulturi, exactamente asi como eres ahora, no has cambiado ni un apice, amore- ella suspiró- pero yo he cambiado demasiado, ¿no es asi? Se que quieres nuevos retos y aventuras en tu vida, de esos que tenias con Is, pero mi mayor aventura hoy en dia es lograr hacer dormir a dos pequeños demonios, y eso me hace muy feliz, pero no es algo que a ti te interese, y eso esta bien, también- los ojos de Alec se humedecieron, era cierto, cada palabra que ella decía, pero como le costaba entender que Is, esa diosa que vivía para el escenario había desaparecido, y ahora solo quedaba ante el un simple mortal- ve, amor. Busca tu felicidad. Me has dado mas de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, pero hoy nuestros caminos se bifurcan- Ella deposito un suave y casto beso en los labios de su esposo, y se encamino a la habitación de sus hijos. El la siguió, y observo a los dos pequeños dormir, les besó la frente sin despertarlos, a su manera, el los quería, asi como de cierta manera, amaba a Isabella, pero ya nada era como antes.

-Los amo- dijo, y los observo a los tres, Bella se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-tambien te amamos- murmuro ella contra su hombro.

Al otro dia, con los papeles de divorcio que previamente Is había tramitado ya firmados, ella y sus pequeños se despidieron de Italia, para viajar a Estados Unidos, mas precisamente a Phoenix, a la antigua casa que su madre le había dejado a Bella.

Alli pasaron los siguientes 3 años, a sus veintiséis años, Isabella Swan, ex estrella de rock y amorosa madre, se convirtió en famosa escritora al publicar su autobiografía, seguida al mes siguiente por su primera novela "The Bloody Rose", un romance tormetonso, sádico y con muchas escenas de terror. Despues de todo Is, siempre seria Is.

Charlie la llamaba casi todos los dias, el no se estaba haciendo mas joven y prácticamente le suplicaba que se mudase con el a Forks, para poder pasar mas tiempo con sus nietos, a quienes casi no había visto y con ella, por supuesto, su única hija que nunca dejaría de ser su pequeña, pero ella no estaba segura de querer volver a ese pueblo. Por otro lado, sabia que solo estaba siendo una tonta, los recuerdos eran eso, solo recuerdos, y ella ya había superado todo aquello

Y asi era como ahora ella, sus pequeños y su fiel perro guardian y niñero, iban hacia la mansión que había mandado a restaurar hace medio año atrás. Entre los arboles, Bella comenzó a vislumbrar la magnifica edificación, cosa que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-niños, llegamos a casa-…

Continuara…

Hola! Regrese con la secuela de "Te equivocas, Cullen, la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga" espero que les guste ^^

Bueno, y aclaro que el proyecto anterior a este fue un total fracaso, asi que no voy a continuar con The Bloody Rose.

Gracias! ^^

Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Lizzie, arriba, pequeña, ya es tarde- dijo suavemente el hombre de cabellos broníceos, mientras se sentaba junto a la cama de una pequeña niña rubia que aun dormía, sus ojos esmeraldas, algo rojos por el cansancio, se dulcificaron mientras acariciaba los suaves y enmarañados bucles dorados de su hija.

La pequeña comenzó a moverse, y abrió sus ojos, dejando ver esas preciosas y brillantes esmeraldas que había heredado de su adorado padre, a continuación se incorporo bruscamente, abrazando a Edward.

-buenos días, papá- dijo con vocecita dulcemente infantil y aun adormilada, sonriendo al sentir los brazos de su padre acunarla.

Lizzie era una niña muy madura para tener cinco años, y Edward la amaba con locura, era la luz de sus ojos. Esa mente tan indecifrable, madura y bondadosa de su pequeña, cada dia le recordaba a su Bella de antaño.

Padre e hija salieron de la habitación de la niña de la mano, y el la sento en la banqueta alta de la pequeña cocina/sala de estar que le seguía, allí, ambos se las arreglaron para preparar el desayuno.

La sonrisa de Edward se congeló un poco en su rostro, al notar que el chocolate se había acabado de nuevo, y a decir verdad, la alacena estaba medio vacia. Faltaba casi medio mes para que volviese a cobrar su sueldo. Dios no era justo, se dijo, mientras intentaba recomponer su sonrisa, girándose hacia su pequeña, el merecía perderlo todo, asi como había perdido a Isabella, pero su hija merecía el mundo, ella no tenia porque pagar sus pecados. Le sirvió un vaso de leche con azúcar, y le prometió que hoy iria a la tienda y compraría mas chocolate, cuestionándose internamente, con que dinero cumpliría esa promesa.

-no importa, papá- dijo la pequeña, muy seria- ya estoy grande, no necesito que me prepares chocolatada por las mañanas, la leche esta bastante bien asi- apuntó al vaso con su pequeño dedo índice- y no deberíamos gastar mas dinero, no?-

El oji-verde sintió que se le rompia el corazón, una niña de cinco años no debería preocuparse por el dinero, su hija no debería preocuparse por tener un desayuno decente, simplemente no era justo. Edward sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, pero no quiso llorar frente a su niña, sin embargo la abrazó y le susurró varios "lo siento" al oído mientras acariciaba sus dorados bucles.

Lizzie abrazó a su papá, no sabia como expresarle como se sentía, pero a pesar de que no tenían mucho, y sus abuelos tenían que ayudarles a veces, ella se sentía la niña mas afortunada del mundo. Sobre todo porque hace unos pocos meses, en casa de sus abuelos había oído la verdad sobre su mamá y su papá. Ella nunca había entendido porque sus abuelos se ponían tan serios cuando ella preguntaba por su mamá, o porque no había fotos de ella en su casa, o porque su papá se salía por la tangente cuando le preguntaba si se parecía a Rosalie, eso era casi todo lo que sabia de su madre, que se llamaba Rosalie y era rubia, igual que ella. Con sus cinco añitos, escucho claramente como sus abuelos parecían enojados al hablar de ella, y decían que su padre nunca la había querido, ella, de una manera que la pequeña Lizzie no llego a entender, había quedado embarazada de su papá y luego murió. Lizzie lloró bastante esa noche, pero al otro dia, cuando su padre llego a buscarla, ella le brindo su sonrisa mas bonita; al parecer su mamá era mala, por eso no se hablaba de ella, y aun asi su papá se esforzaba en cuidarla y le daba mucho amor, aunque no haya amado a su mamá. Con la madurez que la caracterizaba, la pequeña entendió que su familia no había sido como las de sus compañeros de colegio, pero apreciaba mas que nada en el mundo que su papá la amara por encima de todo eso.

Edward llevó a Lizzie al jardín de infantes, y deposito un suave beso en las mejillas sonrosadas de su pequeña, antes de verla entrar al establecimiento. Le preocupaba que ella no tuviese amigos, había sido informado de que algunos niños la molestaban, pero ella los ignoraba. El no quería ver sufrir a su hija, pero era el único jardín de infantes de Forks, y aunque había averiguado algunos en Port Angeles, no podía permitirse ninguno de ellos, su sueldo de enfermero era muy básico, y sus estudios a distancia no avanzaban con la rapidez que el hubiese deseado.

Al llegar al hospital de Forks, el peli-bronce saludo a algunos doctores y entro al consultorio de su padre. Carslile observo el rostro cansado de su hijo, se veía muy desmejorado, demasiado flaco, su cabello un poco mas largo de lo que solia llevarlo y sus ojos estaban irritados y delineados por unas profundas y oscuras ojeras, lamentaba ver a su hijo asi, le dolia, pero el y Esme estaban conscientes de que fue su forma permisiva de criarlo, y el darle todo lo que quería lo que lo llego a convertir en una persona cruel. Cada vez que deseaba decirle que regresara a la casa, la imagen de Isabella, esa chica palida, delicada y frágil que llegó a considerar una hija se cruzaba en su mente, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua. De modo que solo saludo a Edward con una sonrisa conciliadora, y cada uno se fue a cumplir sus obligaciones.

A lo largo del dia, Edward soporto insinuaciones de enfermeras, doctoras y pacientes, escuchando algunos chismes sin quererlo. Al parecer alguien "famoso" había llegado a Forks con planes quedarse, pero nadie sabia quien era. Edward no presto atención a las suposiciones, solo quería cumplir su turno y marcharse, hacia siete años que ya nada le importaba, solo su pequeña, era su única razón para continuar.

Al terminar su horario, condujo a toda velocidad hacia el jardín, para llegar a tiempo. Todos los niños salieron, pero Lizzie no aparecia, preocupado, Edward entró al establecimiento, y en la puerta se encontraba la maestra de su hija, muy muy nerviosa.

-maestra Kathlyn, donde está Lizzie?- preguntó el joven padre, consternado por el nerviosismo de la educadora.

-los niños… yo no sabia que los niños seguían molestándola, no me lo dijo- medio tartamudeó la joven- unos…unos de los niños la molestaban y ella no se defendia, uno de ellos la empujo cuando estaban saliendo, ella se cayó y se raspó las manos… los niños nuevos la defendieron, creo que uno de ellos le rompió la nariz al pequeño Mike, al agresor- la mujer parecía consternada y culpable, pero Edward no podía preocuparse por ella ahora.

-donde esta?-

-en el salón, con la madre de los niños que la defendieron- no terminó de decirlo cuando Edward ya corria hacia el lugar señalado.

-no te preocupes, desde ahora Joey y yo cuidaremos de ti- decía un pequeño frente a su hija, al abrir la puerta, mientras señalaba a su hermano- y si quieres mi mamá puede enseñarte a asestar un puñetazo, nunca sabes cuando la nariz de ese rubio idiota vuelva a curarse- Lizzie rió, y Edward se relajó, hace un tiempo que no la oia reir asi, tal vez por la falta de amigos de su edad.

-Billie, no digas groserías frente a una dama- dijo una mujer que Edward no había notado antes, tan enfrascado en su hija como estaba. Solo podía verla de espalda, su pelo de un extraño color azulino…esa voz, no la oia desde hace años, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Bella…- dijo, sin poder contenerse, atrayendo las miradas de todos, incluyendo un par de artificiales ojos rojos que lo miraban como si fuese una aparición…

Continuara….

No es mucho, lo se, pero hice lo que pude, la inspiracion no esta de mi lado hoy :(

Saludos!


End file.
